A Gift for the Mind and Thoughts from the Heart
by Sweet Sad Jess
Summary: After catching Inu Yasha doing something he shouldn’t. Kagome ends up giving him a gift that he never expected. What well he do with it? Sorry I’m not good at summaries so plz just bare with me.
1. My New Gift

Ok just bare with me through this. It was just an idea that popped into my head while I was watching/listing to some Inu Yasha AMV's (Anime Mucic Videos), which are full of lots of weird/ happy/sad/embarrassing/shocking moments from the Inu group. Oh and I don't own Inu Yasha . . . although I wish I did, but sadly I don't. So now you can sue me!   
  
NOTE: Also as you are reading this entries you will notices that when you see ~* it goes from first-person to third-person and this *~ means from third-person to first-person. I also will be shorting their names sometimes as I wright. Ex: Inu Yasha-Inu, Kagome-Kag, Sango-San, etc. Well you get the point, I hope you enjoy it.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A Gift for the Mind and Thoughts from the Heart  
  
I really don't know what to write in this . . . this journal contraption thing. I still don't understand why Kagome gave this to me, but I have it a feeling it has something to do with what happen a few days ago. I don't know if I should explain what happened or not, but I guess if I ever read this again I should explain so here's how it went.   
  
~*  
  
"Damn wench and her damn baths," Inu mumbled to himself as he walked.  
  
Just as he walked back into camp grounds he heard a loud slap and a yell of pervert. Then after a few moments passed Mir crawled out of a bush with a goofy smile and big red hand print on the side of his face.  
  
"Don't you ever give up?" Inu asked as he walked over to the campfire.  
  
"And miss a sight like that? NEVER!" Mir said as he finely reached to where Inu was standing.   
  
After that they both just sat there staring at the fire. Then Mir got up walked over to a near by tree and lad down to sleep, which left Inu to himself bored self. That is until Inu noticed a little book with a green and blue cover on the ground near Kag's stuff. As he got up to get a closer look he read the front cover which said, 'Kagome's Journal Keep Out!', in dark red letters and sparkly stuff.  
  
'Isn't this what she writes in all the time? I wonder what she writes about in it?' Inu thought to himself as he picked it up.  
  
Then he began to flip through the pages reading here and there as he went. He was so into it that he didn't hear or smell Kag and San before it was too late.  
  
"SIT!" Kag yelled as she soon as she saw her journal in Inu's hand.   
  
"How much did you read, Inu?" She yelled as she ran over and snatched the small book from his claws then held it to her chest like it was something fragile.  
  
"Feh! Not enough to be sat, you damn wench!" he replied as he got up and dusted himself off.  
  
"I mean what's so great about a jun-er-al any ways? It's just a stupid little book." Inu said as looked at Kag then jumped onto a near by tree branch.  
  
All Kag could do was look up in shock at Inu as she struggled with what to say. As this was happening San and Ship were watch the both of them before they turned to each other with a nod and a shrug. Then they walked over to a tree near Mir's and laid down for some sleep for the night.  
  
"A. . .a little book?!? That so called 'little book' has all my thoughts, dreams . . . you know what just forget it. Just please stay out of it, ok Inu Yasha. I'm going to bed, goodnight." Kag said with a sigh before walking over to her sleeping-bag and laying down.   
  
*~  
  
Well that happened about two days ago. After that night she went home the next morning to get more supples and to take a mid-tart or something like that, promising that she would come back in day or two. Well she got back today around noon loaded down with tons of stuff, and acted like nothing ever happened. Well that is until after dinner, of ramon which I love, any ways I was setting on the ground near the God Tree when she comes out side the hut and heads over in my direction.  
  
~*  
  
"Inu Yasha . . . are you out here?" Kag asked quietly as she looked around.  
  
"Feh, what is it you need?" Inu replied without moving.  
  
"Where are you?" She said in a small voice.  
  
"By the God Tree," he mumbled in a response.  
  
Kag took her time getting there. The whole time fidgeting with a small package in her hands. Which was wrapped in shinny, forest green paper. When she finely made it over to Inu she slowly slumped down next to him and held the package in her lap.  
  
"So . . . um what do you need?" Inu asked with a slight curious look at the shinny thing.  
  
"Well . . . I . . . I wanted to give you this, so you could write what you think about or stuff like that." Kag said in a rush of words before so shoved the small package into his hands.  
  
She then got up and said a hasty goodnight before heading back to the hut. Leaving behind a very bewildered half demon looking at her retreating form then looking a the small gift in his claws. He turned the package around in his hands before he lifted to his noise to take a sniff trying to figure out the contents. The only smells he could figure out were paper and ink. So without a second thought he slow unwrapped to gift only to revile and identical little book like Kag's, well not really identical because it was the same color red as his clothing, with his name written in silver on it and a red pen attached to it.  
  
*~  
  
Any way that was a few hours ago, and so here I am now writing in this. Which come to thing of it ain't that bad. I might just keep this . . . what am I saying of course I'll keep this cause Kagome gave it to me. This is one of the first gifts I've ever received from someone else then my . . . my . . . dear mother, rest in peace.   
  
I think I can smell a demon or two approaching my forest. So I'm off to investigate. So until next time little book.  
  
Feh,  
  
Inu Yasha  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Well that's it until I get at lest 5 reviews, and then I'll post another ch. So plz R&R.   
  
Thanks,  
  
Sweet Sad Jess 


	2. My Poor Sword

Wow!!!! That's a lot of reviews for just one chapter (at lest for me it is)! Any way I would like to thank everyone to reviewed. So thanks Rockerchickie, Mandu-chan, jazz, Lady Rain StarDragon, HeavesTear, symphoni, Lady Babsy Angel, kagome, MikoGoddess, Sotamaru, Kera-The-Kero-Lover, Battousi Girl, and Neko-Jinx. I also want to thank:  
  
hydra man EXE - I'll try to add more drama to the story, and suggestions are ok they help me writing.  
  
DarkFencer - Well we really don't know how he thinks about things when his alone, but then I guess he does act out OOC but that's ok.  
  
animefreak - Your right diaries are a girl thing, but I don't like girly things cause it just isn't my style. So that's why I have a journal.  
  
Skaa - Sorry it's kind of boring and that my plot isn't great, but I enjoy honest opinions and they help my writing.  
  
The Couples Writer- I thought that it would make it a seam a little bit more like Inu Yasha.  
  
LiL:.CaT:.AnImE - Well if you want me to read your stories you can't behead. Cause then how could I read?  
  
Now that was a mouth full. Any way, I'm going to try and update AT LEST once or twice a week. Sorry but my TASK, TAAS, and SAT are coming up so I got to cram. Oh and I don't own Inu Yasha . . . although I wish I did, but sadly I don't. So now you can sue me!   
  
  
  
NOTE: Also as you are reading this entries you will notices that when you see ~* it goes from first-person to third-person and this *~ means from third-person to first-person. I also will be shorting their names sometimes as I wright. Ex: Inu Yasha-Inu, Kagome-Kag, Sango-San, etc. Oh and I well be using scenes from the series too, but in my own word, just the scenarios that are happening from the scenes. Well you get the point, I hope you enjoy it.   
  
A Gift for the Mind and Thoughts from the Heart  
  
AHHHHHH!!!!! I can't believe that I almost had my Tetsusaiga stolen today. And yet what's worse it was by a fellow pack member . . . wow that word just sounds weird, but I guess I can call it a pack. Any ways back onto the topic. My dear sword was stolen from right under my noise, but then again it was a good cause . . . right?   
  
Ok well this is what happened. We were going after Nar, again, and then he sends another one of his lackeys to fight us, again! I mean damn, can't he just fight me one on one so I kick his sorry ass and get this over with. Oh well his days are numbered, and then I'll have my revenge. Ok now back to the lackey. It just felt bad from the beginning, and it was just this little nagging thought suck in my head. Almost like the air didn't smell right. I mean every time I smell Nar sent the hair on the back of my neck stand on end, but this time there was also I familiarness to it. And that's when it hit me . . .   
  
~*  
  
"DAMN IT, KAGOME RUN!!!!!" Inu hollered as he tried to slash at his opponent again.  
  
"Inu Yasha it has a peace of the shard in it's back!" Kag shouted as she grabbed Ship and ran for cover.  
  
"Hiraikotsu" San yelled out as she through her large boomerang at the enemy managing to nick him on the face.  
  
The odd thing about this little lackey was that he was dressed in demon slayer armor, just like San's, including the poison mask. Which by some odd chance the only that San manages to hit cause it to fall off and revile the fighter's face.   
  
*~  
  
I remember exactly what San said after the mask fell. Even if though she denied I know the truth of the tiny whisper. . . .  
  
~*  
  
"Kohaku," San whispered as she looked at the face of her dead brother.  
  
But before anyone else could attack some unknown force, Nar, call the fighter back into the forest he came from. San fallowed close behind the retreating fight, as the rest of the group chased after San yelling her name and asking her to stop. As they drew closer to caching her the hole group, excluding San, ran head first into a barrier.  
  
"What the hell is this doing out in the middle of a forest?" Inu yelled as he tried to get through the barrier once more.  
  
"I believe it's another trap set by Naraku." Mir said as searched the barrier for a weakness spot, and taped his staff expediently against it.  
  
"But then how did Sango get through?" Kag asked with a worried glance down the path San disappeared from.  
  
"Because it was a trap set for her. What did she say her brother's name was again?" Inu asked looking from the path to the group.  
  
"Um . . . I think she said it was Kohaku or something like that, but what's that have to do with this?" Kag asked with a confused look in her eyes.  
  
"Nothing important. Now step back while I use Tetsusaiga to break the barrier." He said as he unsheathed his sword and took a mighty swing at the it.  
  
It looked as if it might have worked, but sadly only caused a small light show and the poor half demon a hole lot of pain.  
  
*~  
  
Ok I might not admit this to anyone else, but that sure hurt a hole hell of a lot. It felt like a million little blots of lightning hit my body all at once. Which caused my hair to smell like burnt something, luck no one else has a strong noise like well except Ship but he doesn't matter that much. Ok back to the topic at hand. Lets just say I still felt it in the morning and leave it at that.  
  
Now onto what happen. After a few hours passed with us still trying to break through that damn barrier, San returns back from the other side slightly hurt. Acting like nothing ever happened, but it was all an acted. I could smell her tears and her saddens too. I know she was in pain and I think I know why too. I had finely figured it out. I know why that new lackey of Nar's had a familiar smell to him, because he smelt like San. It was her younger brother Kohaku.  
  
After she came back she told use very little of what happen while she was on the other side, and I don't think she ever will. But then again I have my secrets too and I ain't talking any time soon either.   
  
Damn it I keep getting off the topic again!!!! Ok back to what I was writing . . .   
  
~*  
  
"Sango, are you going to be ok?" Kag asked with concern for her dear friend.  
  
"I'll be fine. I'm going to sleep not good night." San said in a mere whisper as she went over to one of the small shacks' corner.   
  
"Yes, that is a good idea for us all. So I'll just lay gown over here near you my dear Sango." Mir said with one of his lecher grins.  
  
"Do and you might not wake up with a hand in the morning, Monk" San said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Goodnight," Kag mumbled to everyone before she crawled into her sleeping bag with Ship.  
  
After about an hour Inu slipped into a light sleep inside the shack near the entrance with Tetsusaiga safely in his lap. Then a few more hours passed with no movement within the shack, except for the breathing of the sleeping group. Well that is minus San, who was dressed in her slayers armor.  
  
She slow worked her was over to where Inu slept. The whole time contemplating whether she should or shouldn't steel the sword, but at that same moment Inu woke up.  
  
"You know I'm going to have to kill him, but I'm sorry about this. I know it's going to be hard on you." Inu said in a quite voice.  
  
"That's an imposter is not my brother Kohaku is died, and it's all because of Naraku. I will kill them both, and take revenge for my family and village." San replied with venom in her voice.  
  
"Is it really that easy to kill someone who looks like the person you used to know and love? I know wouldn't be able to do it." He said while he looked down at Tetsusaiga.   
  
"Don't underestimate me Inu Yasha. I will do it" She mumbled again with anger in her eyes.  
  
*~  
  
  
  
Yeah I know very sappy, but it's all true. I could never kill someone who looks like the person you used to know and love. Can you guess whom I was thinking about right there? But that's enough of that little topic now back to my sward.  
  
Ok to make a long story short here's a quick sum of what happen. Mir woke saying that there was demons surrounding us and Koh was leading them. San was surprised to see Kohaku again, and then Mir tries to use his wind tunnel but I told him not to risk it. The dumb ass forgot his hand was still healing. Ok so I start kicking demon ass, and then head for Koh to finish him off. But no Kag told me not to, so I just beat him up. And then that little shit flipped-out and tried to take the shard out of his own back with his weapon saying he shouldn't live. So I'm about to take him out with my trust sword, and San grabs her boomerang and hits the MY SWORD and it turns to its original form. I mean what's up with that? Damn humans need to make up their damn minds. Ok so then Koh takes off on a demon, and San fallows after him. Oh I forgot to tell you something. SHE TOOK MY SWORD WITH HER!!!!!! And I'm like 'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SANGO???'  
  
After that Kag comes back out from the hut with her weapons and demands we go after them. So we fallow and by the time we get there San and Kirara are both beat up really badly. Well after that Kag was so pissed at Nar that she blows him and his damn castle apart with one arrow. I mean damn that girl got's power, but that's Kag for you. Then San tries to leave the group saying she might betray us again cause Nar has Koh. I told her to stay because she was a good fighter.  
  
But you know what? I wasn't really that mad because I probably would have done the same thing to for my brother, even if his an ass hole and tries to kill me all the time. We've had our moments and a closeness thing too, along time ago but it happened.  
  
Well that's it. I smell the runt looking for me so I'll stop here. Can't have him know I write. Which isn't that bad come to think about it.  
  
Feh,  
  
Inu Yasha  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry it took so long for me to update, but schools been in the way along with my computer hating me too. So plz R&R.   
  
Thanks,  
  
Sweet Sad Jess 


End file.
